Healing
by Writing-Gecko-Girl
Summary: Maedhros assures Maglor after his rescue from Thangorodrim.


Maedhros tried not to open his eyes. The light still hurt him, for some reason. Everything hurt him anymore, it seemed. He pulled his attention away from his heavily bandaged right hand.

_Where am I? – I am safe. I am with my cousins and brothers. Morgoth has not gotten the better of us – not yet. I am at Mithrim, in a room. I am lying in a bed._

_Smell – I smell herbs. I hope I will not be forced to eat them._

_Hear – Breathing. There are birds outside. I hope they are outside anyway._

_Feel – Pain. And something pressed into my side. Something light._

_What was breathing a minute ago?_

Maedhros opened his eyes and looked around the room. He shifted his head, ignoring the crackling sound his neck made, and saw a small red-haired elf pressed against his side. He lay curled with his head on Maedhros's right shoulder, as if protecting the vulnerable side. His eyes were closed and Maedhros panicked.

"Ambarussa?"

He yawned and stretched. Then rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Matimo? You're awake!"

Maedhros smiled. "He-llo Pityo," he said. His tongue felt heavy, and his words slurred, but Amras was easily able to discern his meaning.

He pushed himself up onto his forearms and smiled. "Sorry if I bothered you."

"N- no trouble."

"Can I get anything for you? Water? Food? Kano?"

Maedhros sighed. "W- ich Ka- ano?"

Amras laughed. "Either."

"Water."

The smaller elf scrambled to fetch the requested item for his brother. He slid out of bed, careful not to jar it, and ran to a pitcher of water. He filled a glass and hurried back to Maedhros side. Before Maedhros could reach for the glass he pressed it against his lips and tilted it slowly. He only allowed a small trickle before pulling it back.

Maedhros swallowed and opened his mouth again.

Amras helped him drink the entire glass that way. Maedhros just hoped that it would stay in his stomach, and not decide to make a second appearance.

"Anything else?"

Maedhros shook his head, then he changed his mind. "K-Kano?"

"Our brother?"

Maedhros nodded. "Mu-music."

"I'll get him." Amras hurried out of sight. Maedhros sat alone for several minutes as he waited. He coughed and glanced around the room. Amras had refilled the glass and set it on the bedside table before he left. He weakly reached out for the glass of water, but his shaking fingers, rather than manage to pick it up, knocked it over instead.

Water cascaded over the table and began to pool on the floor. Maedhros recoiled when the liquid touched his hand, and the glass hit the floor and shattered.

Maedhros cocooned himself in his sheets, hiding from his mess. It was several minutes before the door opened, and footsteps entered the room.

"Maitimo?" Maglor crossed the room. "Did you break your glass?"

"I'm sorry."

"Nelyo are under there?" Someone tried to pull the sheets back from where they covered Maedhros, he whimpered and pulled them back feebly with his remaining hand. "Brother, please, stay calm. You aren't in trouble, it's only a glass."

The bed dipped as Maglor sat beside him. He quietly began to sing, an old, wordless tune that Maedhros recalled him singing for their younger siblings at bedtime.

Slowly Maedros uncovered his head, and stared silently at his brother. When he finished the song Maglor smiled at him and said, "Give me a moment to mop up the water, and I'll sing more. Would you like more water?"

"Please."

Maglor hummed as he mopped the water and swept up the shards of broken glass. He filled another glass with water from the pitcher and sang as he helped Maedhros drink. After Maglor set the new glass aside, he sat beside the coppertop and continued to sing quietly. Maedhros relaxed, and leaned into his brother's side. He nearly fell back asleep, and would have, if he had not looked up at his brother's face.

Maglor was crying.

His face was stained with tear tracks, though his voice gave no clue to his inner distress. Maedhros reached a hand toward him, and slowly tapped the tear stained cheek. "Kano?"

Maglor looked down at him, catching his hand and holding it to his cheek. "Yes?"

"Why tears," Maedhros whispered.

"Because I love you," Maglor replied softly. "And it hurts me, to see you this way." He sucked in a rough breath and rasped, "And because it is my fault."

"No," Maedhros whispered. "Never."

"I should have tried to rescue you."

"No." Maedhros tried to sit up, but Maglor pushed him back into the pillows.

"Lie still," the minstrel whispered.

Maedhros gripped his brother's hand. "Cared for brothers. People. Enough."

"But I should have done something!" Maglor sobbed.

"I wouldn't have."

"What do you mean?" Maglor asked.

"Saved you. Or anyone." Maedhros coughed. "Too much risk."

Maglor wasn't certain how he felt about this news. He closed his eyes and imagined his elder brother in his situation, trying to decide how much – and what – to risk for a missing sibling. "You mean that one brother, isn't worth two or three."

"Yes."

Maglor leaned his head onto the headboard, and smiled down at his brother. "I think you made me feel better."

"I'm good at that."

"Yes." Maglor tapped his brother's nose. "Now go to sleep. You need rest. Fingon would destroy me if he knew I was keeping you awake selfishly."

Maedhros asked, "Stay with me?"

"I'll sing you to sleep."


End file.
